


2 going on 43

by Deedjre



Series: 2 going on [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, X reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deedjre/pseuds/Deedjre
Summary: Inspired by Mercy by earthvibes. You are a young mage that lives alone, well, at least until Sans forcefully adopts you until you look 20. Guess it'll be a long 358 years with him now.





	1. Notice!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479695) by [earthvibes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthvibes/pseuds/earthvibes). 



Hello there. I'm Deedjre, and this book is the first in a series yet to come. Hopefully you enjoy this  ~~little~~ big story centered around you and Sans Underfell. Have a Merry Christmas and no Happy New years. :)


	2. A spice in life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss you, house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor changes to the original on Quotev. Actually, they're huge. Find them yourself.
> 
> (Edited to be somewhat better)

The sunlight beams onto your young looking face. The birds are singing, flowers are blooming. Truly a beautiful day, wouldn't you say? You squirm around in bed and cover your face with the blanket. Only a few seconds later does your alarm ring, signaling the start of another wretched day. 

"Ugh..." You groaned as you squirmed out from under the large blanket that drooped over your king sized bed. "What time is it..." You checked your clock and it said it was 7:03am. 

You rolled to the edge of your bed and looked to see if it was safe to jump off. It wasn't. You grabbed your pillows and threw them on the ground. You jumped into the pillow pile, maintaining only a small bruise from the fall. You swam through your pillows to your closet. You reached up on your tippy toes to open the closet door. You fished out one of your oversized work uniforms, a small pair of pants that fit, a cute pair of bunny socks, a small cloth for your flat body, and tiny little sneakers. You quickly changed climbed onto your bed so you could jump onto your nightstand to shut off your alarm and grab your oversized glasses. You placed the glasses on yourself and left your room. You made your way downstairs and saw your best friend, November, making breakfast. 

"Good morning, November!" You called out in greeting, quickly running into the kitchen.

"Morning, y/n. I'm making pancakes, take a seat at the table, they'll be done in a bit." November says in a loving tone.

November was your best friend and caretaker. This place was pretty lonely without her. Especially at night when you're alone with your cat, Aki.  November has to go back to her house with her brother and take care of him. You've never met him, of course, but she seems to care about him a lot, so you trust her. 

"Okay, November!" You rushed to the table and sat atop the high chair. ... It took some work.

Soon enough, November served you your favorite kind of pancakes and sat down next to you to eat hers. You downed yours quickly as she smiled at you. You got a good look at what she was wearing as she ate. She was in her normal dark purple cloak with a mages hat. Her eyes are a beautiful amber and her hair is long and black. Her skin was fair and pale; a light blush on her cheeks. If you weren't more interested in boys than girls, you would marry her on the spot. Actually, you'd probably marry her anyway if she didn't always reject you. Your thoughts were interrupted by a singular knock on your front door.

You hesitate then ask, "Can you take me out of this high chair and walk me to the door, Nov?" 

She rolls her eyes in response then gets up, removing you from your chair and takes you to the front door. The figure knocks again. He says, 

"knock knock."

And you reply,

"Who's there?"

"a door."

"A door, who?"

"might a door you if ya open tha damned door." 

You chuckled and November rolled her eyes. She'll never understand your obscure tastes in puns and jokes. November lifts you up and you open the door. You are greeted by a boney skeleton figure. He had fangs, one being golden; a huge, cheeky smile plastered on his face. He has two red dots for pupils in his eye sockets. Looks depressed as well. He wore a back jacket with a red sweater and black basketball shorts with mustard yellow stripes on the side facing outwards. His jacket had fluff on the hood. He also wore a black choker with golden spikes and chain as well as a pair of untied black sneakers. 

"oh, which one o' ya is y/n? i only heard dat she lived here, not some otha girl."

You and November looked at each other, smiling and then back at the skeleton.

"I'm y/n!" You said in the most childish voice you could muster. The skeleton seemed caught off guard by that.

"And what's your name, skele? Can I just call you skele?" He seemed a little agitated and upset when you called him skele.

"kid, please don't call me dat. name's Sans. don't call me skele EVER AGAIN." He replied.

"I'm November, y/n's caretaker. Now out." 

"i'm new 'round here. just introducin' myself."

November glared at Sans then shrugged it off.

"can i come in? i had to walk ta mile here and have to walk da mile back. i'm not da most active monster as ya can see."

You nodded happily as November rolled her eyes and let him inside. She rolls her eyes a lot.. so does your cat. Odd.

"nice place ya got, kid. think ya can spruce up my place? kinda just moved here, ya know?"

He walks to the kitchen and starts downing your untouched mustard.

"Thank you, skele!" You beamed.

He twitched with agitation. "i'd tell ya why i don't like being called dat, but i don't know ya dat well yet."

He was making direct eye contact with you as November put you down. This made you a little uncomfortable, especially considering how LOVING his gaze was. His pupils were dilated as well. You hoped this was from the mustard. 

"uh... how old are ya, kid?"

But of course. THAT question.

"I'm 42, skele!"

He dropped the bottle of mustard and you swear his pupils dilated more.

He scrambles to pick up the mustard. "um, s-sorry.. did you just say your 42? and call me skele?" 

You nod, confused.

"... i better get goin' before my boss starts to throw a tantrum. bye, y/n. bye, November." 

He quickly rushed out with the mustard.

"I could see why he's sensitive to being called skele and the number 42. Would you like to know?"

You shake your head, even though you desperately wanted to know. "It's better to respect his privacy."

November shrugged. "If you say so." 

Quick intermission, November is, of course, a mage. She has memory magic and time magic. If she has other types, you don't know. Only she does.

You shoved November away and realize something.  _"Its feels like he was supposed to stay longer.. was he?"_  

"I'm going to stop by the grocery store to get some things. Want to come?" 

You politely turn down November's offer. She leaves the house with you alone. Shortly afterwards, you hear a loud thump against the door.

"MAKE SMALL TALK WITH THEM PROPERLY THIS TIME! AND DON'T DWELL ON THE PAST. I'M SURE TH-"

The booming voice was cut off by a quiet mumble. 

"OH, I'M SORRY. DIDN'T MEAN TO DISTURB YOU, HUMAN! BUT MY PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER STORMED OUT O-"

There was another mumble.

"SHUT UP, SANS!"

Then another. 

"YOU'D BETTER BE SORRY!"

One last mumble.

". . ." The one who was very loud slammed Sans against the door in attempt to knock it. You could tell by a sharp "OW" coming after each knock. Plus, Sans only knocked once and very loudly.

You open the door and Sans is thrusted into you. Thank God you have a fast reaction time, otherwise that'd be an awkward position to be in.

"ow..." 

Sans got up slowly. You didn't know what you could do to help him. He had several cracks on his skull so you just sang.

"Beware, beware, be skeptical. Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold. Deceit so natural... BUT A WOLF IN SHEEP'S CLOTHING IS MORE THAN A WARNING! Ba, ba black sheep, have you any soul? No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?" 

Sans scrambled back. His cracks were healed.

He whispered something into the taller skeleton's "ear". The taller skeleton had a scar over his left eye socket, two red pupils and a jagged grin. He wore a black top, kinda like a crop top, with the torn looking sleeves going out to the sides, a red scarf with holes in it and a little torn at the bottom. He also wore jagged, red gloves, long, black pants with a red belt that has a golden skull buckle at the front and red boots (that resemble tall elf shoes that go just under his knees) with black laces; gold buttons holding them in place, it looks like. 

"AH. WELL. I'LL BE OUT HERE WAITING FOR YOUR RETURN, BROTHER."

"o-okay, boss."

Sans's brother and boss slammed the door shut, leaving you and Sans alone. 

"listen, kid. i really don't want ta be here. but uh... that song ya sang... it um... happens ta be my favorite... a-and ya have a nice voice too. haven't heard a voice like that in 43 years..."

You looked at him, confused.

"which means i've never heard a voice like dat cuz i'm 30! heh..."

You just stared at him. That was a terrible cover up. What a shitty ass liar. You're more compelled to ask November now.

"listen, kid. i'm only here cuz i told da boss what happ'ned. and i felt like i shoulda been 'ere longer."

You jumped onto a chair. Then onto the table. Then leaped across to the counter. You felt like you should've just tried running and jumping, but you don't think that'd work. You went to a cabinet and removed a small trinket from it. You don't know where you got the trinket, or what it symbolized. It was a small, silver necklace. In the middle it had a snarling wolf head. The eyes on it were red. You put it on, as it makes you feel as if nothing went wrong. 

"Well, skele," you say, turning around to face him. "We can talk more if you'd like." 

He shook his head and grabbed the bottle of mustard from earlier. He started downing it like it was alcohol. 

"ya remind me TWO much of some'ne i once knew."

He looked at your necklace and beads of sweat ran down faster than ever.

"s-sweets, w-where'd you get dat?"

"I found it on the ground. It was in a graveyard. I saw it when mourning my friends death.. it was by a grave labelled "Maple". The grave said, "If you know a man named" the name was blurred out, "or are" the rest of the words were blurred out, except the last two, which said, "TAKE THIS." In all caps. Being fascinated by the pendant, I took it anyways."

He threw away the bottle, even though there was still plenty of mustard left.

"can i have dat, sweets? i been lookin' for dat thing fo' ages." 

You could tell part of what he said was a lie. He wasn't looking. He was wondering where it was, not looking. He could've been wondering for ages but you found it first. 

"Finders keepers, losers weepers!" You stuck your tongue out at him, gripping the pendant.

He "rolls his eyes" and says, "that's mine, kiddo. han' it over." He sounded more stern now.

He was determined to get it. He went up to you and tried to snatch it. You pulled away, though.

He sighs, "sweets, if ya found it, let me at least see it."

He gave up, so you dangled it in the air. He watched it carefully and said, 

"da eyes ain't supposed ta be red. dey supposed ta be amber. dey only red when da person i gifted it to is happy.. does dat mean..?" He tried to shake off the thought but seemed to fail.

You thought about it and when you originally saw it, the eyes WERE amber. Heck, they've been amber for as long as you can remember.

"sweets, give up da pendant or give up ya life here."

His words alarmed you.

"do or die."

His pupils disappeared and he held his hand out.

"last chance, sweetheart."

You stood still, clutching the pendant to your chest. You have a shift at the daycare soon and needed to leave in 5 minutes.

"I HAVE A JOB!" You blurted out, showing him.

Blue bones appeared beneath you. You froze instantly.

 

*** * * * ***

 

You stood there, unwilling to move. Thankfully, after the initial shock faded, the bones retracted. You looked terrified out of your mind. Sans shook his head and lifted you off the counter. He looked like he was about to say something but was cut off by yelling outside.

"NO, YOU MAY NOT RE-ENTER YOUR HOUSE. WHAT? AN ENCHANTRESS? WOLF? NO! EXTERMINATE THEM? WHAT?! ONLY THE HUMAN AND SANS AR- A MAGE?! NO, NO! HUMAN. CAT? WHAT IS THAT?! YOU'RE NAME IS NOVEMBER? WHAT?! WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH CARRIE?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYTHING? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN? ASK MY FRIEND?! WHICH ONE?! I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL  _ **NOT**_ LET YOU IN! WHAT. WHO'S THERE? PAPYRUS WHO? NO, I DO NOT HAVE AMNESIA! I'M NOT LETTING YOU IN. WAIT, WHAT?! NO JOKING LIKE THAT! WAIT, THE HUMAN'S  **NOT** SINGLE? FLAMES? IF SHE DUMPED HIM, WHY'D YOU SAY SHE'S NOT SINGLE?! OH, TO PISS ME OFF?! WHAT IS IT THAT SANS ALWAYS SAYS TO ME WHEN I'M RUDE TOO HIM?  _FUCK YOU_? SHE HAS A SHIFT AND NEEDS TO LEAVE IN ONE MINUTE? WHAT." There's a small squee. "YOU FLATTER ME, HUMAN! YOU MAY COME IN NOW." 

The front door opens and you squirm. You act as if he was torturing you. 

"I'm home! Ho- WHAT HAPPENED?!" November glared at Sans, locking her gaze.

"H-he tried to s-steal my pendant.. a-and he tried k-killing me and t-tortured me.." you lied. The look on Sans's face was priceless. 

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED! i tried ta grab 'er pendant, as it was mine and i accidentally summoned blue bones after threatening ta kill 'er! i was just 'bout ta apologize when da boss started ta scream at'cha!" Sans tried to explain. He seemed highly flustered, beads of sweat flying off.

November chuckled. "Your boss is waiting outside. Better get going."

"i've only been 'ere a bit! lemme stay longer." Sans pleaded. 

You'd be fine with him staying, as he made life more interesting, but you have work. SPEAKING OF WHICH, YA BETTER GET GOING! 

You noticed the time then sped out of the house, leaving Sans with November. 

"FU- wait. The bean is here. FRICK, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" You were running so fast, you didn't notice the great and terrible Papyrus yeet your bag at you. It landed splat in front of you and you tripped over it. 

You hit the ground with a soft "crack!" Most likely from your nose that you 100% broke after running that fast then tripping and falling flat on your face. 

"OW!" You yelped, holding fast to your nose.  You checked your hands to see red blood covering them. As if blood has any other color. You quickly got up, disregarding the pain, and nabbed your bag, continuing to run. It was dizzying, yes, but you were in a hurry.

 

You make it to the daycare a second early and check in. They immediately took you to the nurse section. 

"Now, what happened to your nose, dear?" The nurse asks you.

"U-um.. I was running.. and I tripped while at a high speed.. over my backpack.. and landed on my nose..." You explained, occasionally stopping to breathe. All you could smell was blood.

After the nurses treatment, you went to the playroom to see your best friend, Margaret, and your ex, Flames. You also spot out of the corner of your eye, a small green skeleton with a similar build as Sans. Heck, it was the same build except he was smaller and skinnier. He seemed to be communicating with the shadows. Spooooky. Margaret was in her normal, pale blue dress with a small jewel accessory in her chamomile blonde hair. Her green eyes stared at you with concern as you come in with a bandaged nose. Flames wore his regular, oversized robe and his mage hat that hides his hair. His flaming orange eyes glistened as he noticed you enter the room. You also notice a human with a goat monster near your friends. The human appears to be a small girl with closed looking eyes. They're wearing a black sweater with two red, horizontal stripes across it. The child has yellow skin and short brown hair. The goat monster was, well, a kid. He had dark red eyes with yellow pupils and wore a black sweater with a horizontal red stripe across the middle. Margaret waved to you.

"Hey, y/n!" She calls, triggering the others to look, including the skeleton in the corner.

"Y/n! You're here!" Flames ran over to you and gave you a big hug. He then pulls away and offers his hand.

You roll your eyes, knowing what will happen. You grip his hand, your hand slightly sliding up his robe.

"I've got an oldie but a goodie up my sleeve to show to my new tricks!" He exclaims.

You smirk as he lifts your hand in the air.

"The infamous Maple (L/N)!"

You are nicknamed Maple do to how when concentrating on something or feeling an extreme emotion, your hair turns maple in color and smells like maple as well. When your friends focus really hard on something or feel a strong emotion, their eyes turn red.

"You don't have my permission to call me that, Flames."

"Love you too, bae."

You loved how he ignored you at times. That fucking bitch :)

The human and kid looked at each other and at you. 

"I-I'm F-Frisk.. a-and this is A-Asriel..." The human stuttered.

Asriel scoffed and crossed his arms.

The skeleton in the back corner came more into the light. Two shadowy hands gripped his arms, preventing him from coming closer. There was sorrow in his eye sockets and he looked as if he were older than you. He seems like he misses home and the shadows holding him back are the cause he's in here in the first place. He looked like the kind to push away people he loves. 

Flames broke your concentration by saying,

"What should we do to pass time until lunch?" 

You removed your hand from Flames's grasp and shook it wildly. You tried approaching the skeleton, but he gestured for you not to. You respected the young skeleton's wishes and waited for the others to suggest something.

"A game, I suppose?" Margaret is the next to chime in.

"Yeah, but what game?"

"T-truth or dare, perhaps?" Frisk suggests, hiding behind Asriel.

"Yes, perfect! I can show off some new tricks while I'm at it!"

"Eh."

"Sounds great, Frisk."

"It's settled then."

The skeleton in the corner seemed compelled to join. He soon disappeared completely from existence. The last thing you saw of him was his face. It was so clear. He DID have the same build as Sans, but thinner. He was really thin, as if he hasn't eaten in months. His eye sockets had tiny white pupils in them and they were filling up with tears. It seemed he had no sense of anything anymore. Like he only knew one word. And that word was, " _Kill.._ " You only know that because he mouthed it ever so slightly as the shadows engulfed him. Maybe you'll find out what happened in another timeline.

Flames started.

"Okay.. t or d, Margaret?"

"I KNOW YOU SO I CHOOSE OR!"

"Tricks, choose."

"FINE! T." Her eyes turned red.

"What do you think of my tricks?"

"Shit."

"We're at a daycare, tricks."

"Aren't we all like 40-70?"

"I'm e-eight..."

"I don't know how old I am. I lost track after death."

"Oh."

"See, tricks? We ain't all as old as you think."

"FU-"

"Um.. ASRIEL! You ask next!" You interrupted.

 "Ugh. Fine. Frisk, t or d?"

"T-truth."

"What do you think of this?" 

Asriel turns to you and gives you a swift kiss on the cheek. You blush slightly. Wait, why'd he do that?

Frisk lightly "slaps" Asriel. What the fuck did they even do? Anyways,

"I-is that a g-good enough of a a-answer, Azzy?"

"Fine."

"Margaret, you next."

Margaret nodded.

"Y/n, t or d?"

"D. Haven't had any dares yet."

"Hmmm..." Her eyes turn back to normal as she enters deep thought.

"Do you still like Flames?"

"WHAT?!" your hair turned it's infamous color and you only knew as you smelled the soft maple scent. 

"NO! AND THAT'S NOT A DARE!"

Asriel's eyes started gleaming and he stared at your hair, slowly reaching for it.

Man, can't wait to see Sans's reaction. For no reason in particular. 


	3. Sans, why.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans steals you.

After the round of t or d, you had lunch. Like always, you stayed in the playroom while the others went to the lunch room. A soft knock can be heard at the door and it slowly opens. You just finished cleaning up your mess from lunch and oh look. Look who finally decided to show up.

"Sorry to intrude, maps." Ore, your former best friend as he never talked to you ore visited you ore (see what I'm doing?) cared for you, just dared speak to you. He only asked favors for crying out loud.

"Leave, bi-" 

"Sorry, maps, but I can't. Lucia wanted me to out the house.." Lucia is his son of a bi- mom. She's his mom.

"Yea, and I want ya to out the daycare, k?"

"And what exactly can YOU do?"

You turn on the vacuum.

"Suck out your guts and more."

He backed away slowly.

"OKAY! NICE KNOWING YA, MAPS! BYE!"

He flees the arena.

He's also the reason you hate maps. Fucking.. helpful maps...

 

Shortly afterwards, the others returned from the lunchroom. Margaret came in running, a little pale. Asriel came in next, blushing slightly and sweating a little. Frisk came in next, hiding their red face. Flames came in a minute later than the others. His robe had claw marks, probably from Asriel, and his wand was snapped in half, you assumed that he accidentally casted a spell after Margaret probably broke it. 

"What the hell happened in there?!"

Asriel was the first to speak in reply.

"Well, uh, ya see, we were all having a nice time eating when Flames brought out his wand. He started off with simple tricks then..."

Margaret picked up where he left off.

"I-it g-got a little m-more, uh, s-sexual... H-he casted a f-few l-love spe-ells o-on the staff. I-I tried breaking h-his wand b-but..."

Frisk picked up.

"But it w-was too strong and he wound out c-casting a spell j-just after she broke it. T-the spell..."

Margaret decided to explain the spell as it got cast on her.

"It made m-me s-super nauseous a-and t-think... Inappropriate t-things..."

Asriel picked it back up.

"So I, uh, attacked Flames but was sent flying back into Frisk by another stray spell and I couldn't move s-so I was just, uh, laying on Frisk f-for a bit. I had to hug her for a while to help her recover after that..."

"Yea, but the stray spells stopped!"

Flames was trying to be optimistic. It failed.

You face palmed then sighed, shaking your head.

Flames forcefully pulled you into a loving hug. You quickly pushed him away, only for Asriel to hug you. At least he was fluffy and not your ex... He gave you a kiss on the cheek. Flames's smile turned to a frown as he glared at Asriel, his eyes redder than ever. He opened his mouth to say something but you quickly interrupted.

"HEY! How about we get to doing what we want, okay?"

Flames, Margaret, Frisk and Asriel all looked at each other and shrugged. Flames went to the corner and began performing simple light spells. Margaret was hanging out on a beanbag, ushering for you to come forth. Asriel was staring at you and licked his lips. As you can tell, he's a little thirsty ;) Frisk looked concerned as she stared at Asriel. And rightfully so. You went to Margaret.

"Hey, y/n!" Margaret called, patting the pillow next to her. 

You sit down next to her and look her in the eyes. Her skin was in the process of reverting back to it's original color. 

"What is it, Margaret?" You ask, confused.

Margaret giggled. "You saw Ore, didn't you? Well worry not, take a nap, don't think about maps, relax and I'll wake you up before long." 

You nodded and laid your head on the pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep. Actually, you passed out immediately.

 

You wake up to the sound of two people arguing.

"LISTEN! what else was i supposed ta do? da girl was out cold an' nobody else was gonna move 'er!"

"I AM SORRY, SANS, BUT YOU SHOULD'VE TAKEN HER HOME! SHE HAS A FAMILY, TOO, YOU KNOW!"

"but, boss... then i'd get two ass whoopings. one from 'er guardian an' one from ya for bein' late."

"TAKE THE GIRL HOME BEFORE SHE WAKES UP, SANS."

Sans looks over at you. 

"dat's, uh, there's a problem with dat as da human's already awake.."

"WHAT?!"

 Papyrus looked at you to see you now sitting up. He grabbed a club and went over to you, holding it above your head.

"u-uh, b-boss? can't we just, uh, keep 'er?"

"SHE HAS A FAMILY, SANS."

"uh, i know, but, uh," he suddenly acts more confident. "we can just tie 'er fam'ly up in da basement!" 

Papyrus seemed pleased by this idea and lowered the club, proceeding upstairs to get some rope.

"What the hell!? I don't even know you!"

"i just saved ya life from da devil as we know it. at least show me a li'l thanks."

"HOW COULD I THANK YOU FOR THAT!?"

"well, dat hit was gonna kill ya befo'e it even touched ya face." 

"I need to get home now. November's pro-"

On command, November busted down the door, eyes blazing red. "DID YOU STEAL MY DAMNED KID, YOU FUNKING SKELETONS!?"

"Tch... You're fucked, Sans. You fucked yourself too many times over. Go hide before you're a bone meal." That sounded inappropriate. Oops.

Sans chuckles at the little pun you made and just picked you up, cradling you like a baby. "nope. no y/n here."

"Heh, could've fooled me." November made her way over to Sans and snatched you from him.

"n-no, WAIT!"

November ignored Sans's plea. You didn't, though. You gestured you were listening and for him to speak. He sighed.

"give da kid ta me.. just fer tonight, k?"

November stopped and glared into Sans's begging eye sockets. His pupils were too wide for her to say no so she sighed and gave you back to him.

"Just this once." November left without you, tears in eyes. 

You looked up at Sans and slapped him. Damn right were you sure he'd use you as some plaything! You struggled to be let down, but he kept you in his arms. This reminded you of when Flames and you were together. He would pick you up like so and give you a nice kiss. You had the mind of a baby back then. He also wasn't a showoff like he is now. Flames would've fought November off to spend five seconds with you as well. You're glad Sans was different from that. 

"sweets, you're, uh, starin' at me.." Sans knocked you out of your trance and you rolled out of his arms, landing hard on your face. Overcome with embarrassment and pain, you forgot you could sing it all better so you sat up and just cried your heart out. He picked you back up, sat down, lied you down on his lap and hummed a lullaby. 

"SANS! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CHILD AND WHY ARE YOU HUMMING THAT SAME ME-" Papyrus couldn't even finish his sentence before he saw your bright red face with a million tears streaming down and a stripe of maple colored hair emitting it's calming scent. "... WHY IS THE HUMAN'S HAIR GLOWING?"

Sans opened his eyes not to see your glowing hair, but to smell the sweet scent. You had to stop your hair from glowing, which was hard, but you did it. Sans closed his eyes again and continued to hum the soothing lullaby that rocked you into a pleasant sleep.

 

You woke up to darkness and warmth. You realized you were under a blanket. You popped your head out of the blanket and looked around. You were in a twin sized bed. You felt two arms wrapped around you and warm breath on your neck. You already knew who was holding you. And if you weren't 42, you'd assume he was a pedophile. You squirmed out of his grasp and looked out the nearest window. It was light out. You looked at the clock. It's past 7am. You have work today. You're late. You don't have any spare clothes on you. You're unprepared. You fucking idiot. You jump onto the ground and start running. You trip over your fluffy little cat who's holding a change of clothes. You enter the bathroom and change your clothes. You still feel like an idiot. Your cat takes your dirty clothes home. You scurry down the stairs. You fall down the stairs. Papyrus finds you and drags you out to the car. You feel like an embarrassment. Papyrus drives you to work. He drops you off at the sidewalk and drives back home. This is a very long paragraph. You get up and run inside the daycare. Three young monsters approach you. The first one waves. The second one teases you. The third one wishes he had just tripped his mom after tripping you. The third one is named Ester. Ester is amazing and he's one of the reasons why three is my favorite number. The second one is named Fronzo. He used to be called Troy and he's gay. The first one never says his name. He's just kinda there. That was an interesting experience. You enter the daycare and sign in. You go to the play area to see everyone there already as well as the three monster kids you saw out front and Ore. This paragraph is now over. Thank fucking God. 

"Maps! Why you so late?" 

"Don't you DARE touch my favorite trick, Ore."

"Thank God you're here, Maple!"

Frisk waves.

"Hey, girl~"

"Hey, isn't that the girl I tripped?"

"I think so..."

"Why did you trip her again?"

"Hey guys... Sorry I'm late, but, uh, I forgot to set my alarm clock last night."

"S-so, Sans DID t-take you h-home afterwards? H-he seemed q-quite reluctant t-to take you h-home... And I d-don't blame him." 

"I'm pretty sure that old bag of bones took 'er nowhere outside the house."

"You two LIVE with her!?" Flames and Ore said in perfect sync. 

"N-no, s-she was just v-visiting us."

"Man, I wish."

Flames grabs your hand. "Stay away from this beautiful trick."

"No," Ore grabs your other hand, "stay away from this fierce map."

"No, don't touch the maple syrup." Margaret extracts Ore and Flames from you.

Ester goes up to you. "You've got some nice friends. Too bad I'm the only logical choice for a partner." 

"Ester! Stop being bisexual! You're fucking gay and you have to deal with it!" Fronzo dragged Ester away. The other one just follows.

"... U-um.... W-What should we do?" 

"Magic tricks?" Flames suggests.

"Start a war." Everyone looks at Ore. "Whaaat? It's something to do." 

"Want a war so bad?" Flames gets out his wand and points it at Ore. "En guarde." 

"You're on." Ore pulls out a toy wand.

"That little toy will do nothing against me, Ore. Get real." 

"I may not be a mage, but at least I'm no coward." Ore throws his wand at Flames and it turns into a puff of smoke.

"Veeeeery clever, aren't 'cha? But I'm afraid I can still see your devilish smile." Flames cast a spell on Ore and he fell.

"I can *cough* sue you for *cough* t-that... I-I'm only *cough cough* human, after a-all." 

"Not if it did nothing." Flames casts another spell, forcing Ore back into the wall. He continued casting spells until the playroom was an absolute mess and Ore only had one hp left. "A war I can not give. Fuel to start one I can. Tell the authorities and wage the war. Things have been tense for a while, and this may be the last straw."

Ore whimpers and presses his back against the wall. You were left dumbfounded after the fight. Margaret was shocked and angry. Frisk was scared. Asriel had Vietnam war flashbacks. Ester and Fronzo were clapping and eating popcorn. Flames was shaking with fatigue. The other one was a little mad. No one was having fun. Your boss comes in. They were apparently a counselor before this job. You can't really see how...

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

Everyone remained quiet.

"O-ore, um, he, um, kinda, uh, c-challenged me t-to, uh, a-a battle... S-so I..." Flames seemed tired and frightened. 

"I'M TAKING THIS ONE TO THE NURSE. BET SHE'S GLAD TO HEAR HE DIDN'T DIE LIKE EVERYONE WOULD AT THE SCHOOL WE USED TO WORK AT!" Your boss picks up Ore and takes him to the nurse's office. As she was walking out the door, she gives Ester a quick and soft look. 

"Man, I wish SHE was my mom." Ester says.

"ME TOO." You hear your boss say. Everyone broke out into laughter from that. After a while, it turned to lunch and everyone came back unscathed and everything was great. You fell asleep again. You didn't hear this or know this happened, but this happened. 

"aw, c'mon, sweets.. why ya always gotta pass out?" Sans says, picking you up. "november's gonna kill me now. c'mon frisk, asriel. we gotta get home before da boss finds out." The two children nod before Sans takes a shortcut home with them and you. 

Unfortunately, November was standing right in front of where he teleported and was waiting for him, tapping her foot. 

"The kid. NOW." Unwillingly, he gave you to her and just before she left you said, "Aki..." You reached out for your cotton ball and November put you down. "Er, I, um, forgot my brother's sick! I'd better go." November left and Aki soon after came in and picked you up by the neck. Your cat padded up the stairs and put you down on the couch. She curled up next to you and purred. Sans gets out some adoption papers and fills them out, LEGALLY ADOPTING YOU AND YOUR CAT. WTF, SANS. SANS, WHY. (Roll credits) 

"Um, S-Sans? W-what would papy say about this?" Frisk asks. 

"Yea, I don't think he'd really..." 

"shut it up. i want ta find out more 'bout dat kid and 'er cat and dis is da best way possible." He finished adopting you and your cat and the both of you were legally his. Back then, you didn't know why he wanted to get to know you. You know now, of course. But then, you didn't. So now you don't know.

"I-is this b-because of back then..."

"so what if it is? she's mine now."

"Sans. I don't think this is healthy-"

"have i ever made healthy decisions? no. have i ever been healthy? nah. see where i'm goin' with dis, kid?"

"..."

"You REALLY should get healthy then, skele. If I were a doctor you'd be in my office ASAP. Now eat an apple; you'll look like even more of an asshole while keeping doctors away." You say, getting up.

"Don't. Call. Me. Skele." Sans said, using capital letters in the appropriate places. Ooo, he must be serious.

"Why, skele? Why shouldn't I call you skele, skele? What's so wrong with skele, skele? Skele, I'm sure you're over reacting, skele. Skele, why don't you like that name, skele? I think it's quite cute, skele..." You continued on, but that's all HE heard, as he was tuning you out and boiling with anger. You didn't notice his pupils disappear, his fists clenched, the red fire coming from one of his eyes. You didn't see any of it. All you saw were a few flashes of red light, flashes of blue and white and something white and painful hitting you in the face, knocking you out. Besides not noticing anything else, you noticed the smell of blood and his cheeky smile. Damn, there's a lot of getting knocked out and sleeping in this story. Next paragraph!

You wake up, it's a regular thing now. You look around but TOO BAD! Thanks to sansy boy over here, you currently can't see.

"Where the fuck am I."

"HOLY SHIT, THE TWO YEAR OLD JUST FUCKING CURSED RFJGDYCGZGXFC"

"um... yer at da doctor's... uh, tell me, can ya see? or smell? or hear? can you feel? are ya a'ight?"

"I see white... I can hear... I can feel a soft leather and warmth... I smell blood and only blood. Also the faint scent of mustard that's slightly overpowered by a cherry scent. Did you shower before taking me here? And I don't know if I'm ok because all I see is the same white as the bones that punched me in the face."

"good." You can see again. You're wrapped up in a soft leather jacket and are sitting on Sans's lap. He did shower before taking you. That's... Weird as fuck. You don't know why you're not laying down, getting treated. Also...

"Wait... BITCH LET GO OF ME! I MAY LEGALLY BE YO CHILD NOW, BUT I SHALN'T TOLERATE THIS!!" You struggled yourself free and hit the cold, hard floor. You started aching. Apparently he had warmed you up a lot because the floor was FREEZING. "C-cold..."

"yet, it's still warmer than you."

Flames comes in. He picks you up and drags you away from Sans before he quickly trips over nothing.

"heh. and dat is why we don't run away, got it?"

You nod before getting up and RUNNING AWAY LIKE A BOSS! Thought you were going back to him, ey? Nope! Fuck THAT skeleton. Actually, don't. You're too small for that. You run all the way home and run into November's arms.

"Y/N! What happened to you!?"

You sniff. "S-Sansy~kun t-tried to steal m-me from you a-and he punch me i-in the face.." it hurt to call him Sansy~kun, but it had to be convincing. It also hurt to read and type it. Disgusting.

She raises one eyebrow. "You really think I'mma fall for that?"

Sans bursts through the door. "why ya gotta make me exercise like dat, sweets?"

"Aren't you able to teleport?" You ask him.

"uh... s-shut up." He picks you up and starts taking you home. As he's taking you, instead of seeing November waving at you, you see your cat sitting there with her tail swaying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT! TOTALLY DIDN'T FORGET I HAD AN ACCOUNT ON HERE! Also, Ester, Fronso, the other kid and your boss all kept their original personalities because they're funnier that way. The three kids are also technically my friend's ocs but like, we share that rp together so, uh, yea. Also your boss likes to slam tables bc counselor.
> 
> (Edited a little)

**Author's Note:**

> Updates when I can usually on Fridays/Saturdays. Merry Christmas, y'all.


End file.
